


Full Moon

by stadiginarnia



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella aint even here, Multi, No Cullens, Time for Jacob to start healing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stadiginarnia/pseuds/stadiginarnia
Summary: Jacob Black is crippled by the truth of Isabella Swan’s sudden disappearance from Forks, and for a long time he doesn’t think that he will ever get over her. She was the one for him. How could she just leave her dad behind and run away? All in the name of love. Non of it makes sense - Not untill meating Noah, and then, suddenly, it all makes sense.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction work in a long time! I posted it on tumblr months ago, and I'm honestly not sure if I should continue writing for it or not.. Please give me some feedback? It would really help me out! <3

The last time anyone had heard from Bella Swan was six months ago. Right after the accident. Apparently she and her dad, Charlie, had some big fight, and had decided to move back with her mom. But her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, had gone to the hotel she was staying at, and tried to convince her to go back to Forks. That's when the accident happened. Stubborn as always, Bella wouldn’t listen to Edward, and when running away from him, she had fallen down two flights of stairs, and thrown out of a window. She survived, but the fall had been nasty – And while in the hospital she had simply decided that she couldn't live without Edward. So, instead of going back to Forks, the two of them had eloped.

Charlie was furious, of course, but Bella wouldn’t tell him where she and Edward had gone to – Just that she was safe, and that he shouldn’t be mad at Edward. Of course he was just that, mad at Edward. He was  _ furious _ . But after a few months, Charlie had seemed to give up. Perhaps he was convinced that Bella would someday see the light and return back to Forks - and ideally without Edward. But after six months, everyone in Forks had seemed to realize that Bella was gone, and that she wasn’t coming back. Everyone except for Charlie. He kept her room just like she left it. Frozen in time.

The Cullen’s had left too. Most people assumed it was the shame of having a son who had taken away the Police Chief's daughter. First Carlisle had quit his job, and one day the kids just stopped going to school. Six months later, and there was still no sign of the Cullens. It was like they had never even existed at all.

But they did, and they had taken Bella away. Well, Edward had. Jacob hated him for that. Even more so after learning the truth about her disappearance. In the beginning he had believed the story that Charlie, and his dad had told him, that Bella was a silly teenager who thought she couldn’t live without her high school sweetheart, and in some near-death-experience aftermath she had decided to run away with him. And why wouldn't he believe them? It happened all the time.

A few weeks after Bella had ran away, something happened. It had started as a fever, a very bad one. Then came the pain, and in the end, the shapeshifting. He didn’t understand what was happening to him. He thought maybe he was hallucinating, perhaps even gone mad. But then it all started to make sense. All the stories his dad had told him were true. The stories about his tribe, his heritage - they were all true.

After that it didn’t take Jacob long to figure out the truth. The Cullens were cold ones, immortals. Vampires. Never before in his life had he felt such hatred. Such rage. His whole  _ being  _ hated them. Hated  _ him _ . Edward Cullen. He had taken her away and now she was one of  _ them _ . He could feel it. But that wasn’t even the worst part. He had helped her. Helped her figure out the truth about the Cullens.

He still remembered that day at the beach. That was the first time she had taken any genuine interest in him after returning to Forks. He was so happy that day. Bella was finally paying attention to him, asking him about his life, his heritage. Of course, back then, he didn’t even believe it himself, so why not tell her? Anything to keep her attention turned towards him. 

He would never have told her if he had known what would happen. That was his biggest regret, and now it would haunt him forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fan fiction work in a long time! I posted it on tumblr months ago, and I'm honestly not sure if I should continue writing for it or not.. Please give me some feedback? It would really help me out! <3

_There she was. “Bella!” He called out to her, but in no vain._

_Why didn’t she answer? Or at least turn around? He kept running. Running towards her. But no matter how fast he seemed to run, he never caught up to her. It was strange. Normally he was faster than everyone._

_He called out to her again. Nothing. In fact, she seemed to be further and further away._

_He started yelling. Yelling her name, telling her to wait up. Suddenly she stopped. Froze._

_He stopped too, watching her back. He had caught up to her, but she was still a few feet away._

_Slowly, she turned around. Blood red eyes staring into his soul. A grin, a flash of sharp teeth, then a growl._

Jacob woke up covered in sweat, a choked scream in his throat. He panted out loud, trying to catch his breath as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. _It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream._ Even though he kept repeating those words to himself, and he knew them to be true, the dream always felt so real. These past six months, the dream would show up here and there. The same nightmare. And each time, he’d wake up like this in the morning, covered in sweat and just about to scream. How many more times did he have to go through this? Usually when the dream appeared, it was because something had reminded him of _her_.

It was silly. He didn’t even _know_ her that well. But somehow, over time, he had realized that maybe his feelings for her had already manifested on that fateful day at the beach. When she flirted with him to get information out of him. Of course, back then he didn’t know her motive, but during these last six months, he had had plenty of time to think everything through. To much annoyance of everyone in the pack, hearing each other’s thoughts was most of the time a pain in the ass, and the others had to listen to Jacob and his obsessive inner monologue about Bella all, the, time. It was exhausting, not just to them, but to Jacob too. He was tired. Tired of thinking about her, about _them._ About how unfair it was that they had taken her away, never giving him a chance to really get to know her like he wanted to.

Life was unfair. That was all he had managed to come up with six months later. He didn’t get the girl, and there was nothing to do about it. Except try to get on with his life. There was one good thing about The Cullen’s moving away though, and that was the fact that there were no more vampires around to harm the humans. Except for that read head one that had caused the wolf inside of Jacob and Quill to emerge. But the pack had already taken care of her. She had been lurking around Charlies house, just after the accident. Week after week, she would come back. But finally, once Jakob and Quill had joined the pack, they had gotten to her. Torn her limp from limp.

Jacob never wanted to admit just how much satisfaction he had gotten out of tearing that woman apart. In his mind he had just imagined _him_ instead of the red head woman. Then it was easy. That was his first kill, well, technically they hadn’t killed her, because she was already dead. But it was the first time he slaughtered a vampire. Turns out it would be his last too. For now.

Jacob sat still. Staring out into his room. It was small, and rather messy. Even though he was never home anymore, he still managed to keep his room the mess it had always been. It didn’t bother him, and his dad didn’t seem to care either. His dad was just happy that he kept going to school even though the pack took up most of his free time. Even though there was no vampire left in Forks, Sam didn’t think they could just let their guard down so easily. Others might pass by and they had to be prepared.

He didn’t mind that either. Patrolling the woods with Embry and Quill meant that he was occupied. So, for the last six months he had spent almost every moment of the day in his wolf form. Except of course when he was in school. He also tried to sleep at home in his human form, and after a few months of getting used to the packs routine that had become easier and easier.

The past month he had spent every single night at home. And as each day passed, the nightmare had become more and more frequent. He couldn’t figure out why since he had steered clear of anything that reminded him of _her_. He avoided Charlie, and only went to her house when he had to drive his dad to watch TV with Charlie. Even then he didn’t go inside. Every look at that house was another reminder that the vampires, that Edward had won, and that he’d never get to see Bella again. He tried to remember her as the breathing, blushing human he had cared for all those childhood years, but the longer she was gone, it was harder to imagine.

And the nightmares didn’t help. He cringed at himself, getting up and out of the bed. He pulled on some clothes, not caring to check what time it was. When he opened the door to the living room, he saw that his dad was already up, eating breakfast in his wheelchair. Jacob met his eyes, only giving him a small nod. They didn’t talk much lately. His dad had been thrilled when The Cullen’s had moved away, and even though he was mortified that Bella had gone with them, he had quickly accepted the fact that she had probably become one of them. To him, she was the enemy now. A vampire. Jacob wished he could feel that way too.

Without a word, he sat down at the table to eat his bowl of breakfast. The silence wasn’t deafening anymore, instead it had become another part of his routine. Jacob looked around, his eyes never really landing on anything. That was until he saw the calendar on the wall. September 13th. Suddenly he felt his insides squirming. His body began to shake, and Billy who hadn’t said anything was suddenly very aware of his son. Probably because the whole table was shaking. “What’s wrong son?” His eyes following his son’s, landing on the calendar. Jacob didn’t even have to say anything, Billy understood. Suddenly a bit calmer, he spoke again. “I’m sorry, Jacob. But things are the way they are. You have to try and get over-“ He didn’t get to say anymore before his son had stormed out of the little house.

Soon after, a painful howl filled the crisp morning air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fan fiction work in a long time! I posted it on tumblr months ago, and I'm honestly not sure if I should continue writing for it or not.. Please give me some feedback? It would really help me out! <3

Noah sighed, rolling her eyes at the trivial High School drama unfolding in front of her. All her friends were discussing whether Mike Newton was too old to ask out. Of course, he was, she thought to herself. He was two years older than all of them, herself included. Not that she wanted to ask him out, not a chance. He wasn’t her type – None of the guys at this school were. In fact, she wasn’t really interested in the opposite sex at all. She wasn’t gay, she was sure of it, but she just wasn’t interested in dating. It was a waste of time; most high school sweethearts ended up breaking up anyway, so what was the point in falling in love with someone who wouldn’t even be in your life two years from now?

But of course, her friends didn’t think like that. All they could think about was boys. Boys, boys, boys. Must be all the hormones, she thought. She sighed again, looking away from her friends, and around in the high school cafeteria instead. Silently, she took a bite of her apple, chewing slowly so she wouldn’t have to answer if any of the others asked her a question about some Mike Newton. She didn’t have the patience to lecture them about the tragedy of teen romance today.

Sometimes she could be too much, she knew that. She was too opinionated. She had an opinion about everything. If she didn’t, she would quickly form one. She couldn’t help it, and mostly, it didn’t seem to bother people. She meant good, and never intended to hurt people, but she sometimes ended up doing just that. She was no stranger to her own flaws.

As she looked around, she noticed that one empty table in the cafeteria, and for a second her thoughts wondered. The Cullen’s hadn’t been seen in Forks for a very long time. Not since Isabella Swan and Edward had ‘eloped’ together. Shortly after the Cullen’s had disappeared too. Now, six months later, it was like they never even existed. People had stopped talking about them, and no one ever even mentioned Isabella Swan. Not even her previous classmates. Of course, they we’re seniors now, so one could only presume that they had a lot of other things to think about. Like graduating.

Noah blinked. Tearing her eyes away from the empty table, and her thoughts about the strange, long lost family, and instead focused on remembering her lines for the upcoming presentation in Biology Class. Presenting in front of the class wasn’t a problem – As long as she knew her stuff. Luckily for her, she had been partnered with the bright minds of her class, so perhaps she could lean back at bit, and just let them shine. Biology would never be her time to shine anyways, it was much too boring.

Later that day, when school was finally over, she sat in her car, looking down at grocery list in her hands. Milk, eggs, baking powder… And so on. Perhaps her mom was making pancakes. I hope so, she thought to herself as she drove out of the parking lot, and out into the main road, heading towards town.

The week ahead of her seemed impossible, and it had barely even started. It was only Tuesday, yet she longed for the weekend. Probably because of this day’s upcoming events. She cringed, turning up the volume of the radio, currently playing some random CD. She barely even heard the words, her mind too occupied with other things.

Today she was visiting her dad. Something she had been doing a lot more recently. Even though ‘a lot’ seemed to be the wrong description. She had never really been that close to her dad. Sure, she’d visited him on weekends, holidays and he’d even thrown the occasional birthday party throughout her childhood, but they’d never been close. Not like most teenagers were with their parents. And up until recently, it wasn’t really something she’d been ready to do something about.

When she was younger, she’d always pondered over the fact that she didn’t have that bond that her peers seemed to have with their dad’s. But then she’d remember how lucky she was to have a mom who was so caring, and loving and attentive, that she’d always just pushed the thought away, and decided to be happy about what she did have, instead of moaning about what she didn’t have. Being ungrateful wasn’t nice.

But the older she got, the more she thought about it. So, at the start of the year, some time after her fifteenth birthday, she’d stopped seeing him at all. She was mad. Mad at him for not trying enough. But months had passed, and she had finally admitted to herself that perhaps their relationship just needed a little work. First step would be to tell him how she felt. Not today, though, she thought to herself. Today would just be about visiting him, ask him about his life, and maybe apologize for being such a crappy daughter all year.


End file.
